


Her Notions

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, B), College, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern AU, Modern Era, Multi, Other, Slight queer representation, Smut, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras and Eponine become friends faster than they'd like because of a debate at a bar. But will their relationship grow more? Also the rest of the group are a bunch of assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
"We must rise. As the people, we need to show those in power what we want- No, what we need. The societal classes have taken a toll on those of the lowest level, resulting in them taking desperate measures for survival. They steal, fight, kill, sell themselves, and so much more just to get their next meal." Enjolras said, his voice ringing throughout the room. Many men began nodding in agreement, their stares focusing on the leader intensely. Enjolras scanned the room and continued.  
"We must start making the government aware of the current situation in the lower class, and we need to make them do something. And if they don't, we must-" he continued until his speech was interrupted by a hearty but feminine laugh. He cleared his throat and stared at the woman who was still chuckling.  
"Miss, may I ask what's so funny?" He said, glaring at her heavily.  
  
She looked him up and down quickly and gave him a snarky smirk.  
"Well, since you are pretty I'll go easy on you. Your speech is ridiculous." She hollered at him. Enjolras' friends began looking at him with either disbelief or smugness. He tensed up and gathered his notes.  
"I am welcome to constructive criticism, miss. If you'd like to discuss these topics and help me get a better understanding of why my speech is ridiculous later, your thoughts are more than welcome." He rebuted. She smiled and nodded, letting him speak once more.  
"As I was saying..."

* * *

The meeting went accordingly and actually got finished an hour earlier. Enjolras sighed and began stacking his papers to put in his bag.

"Hey there, blondie. You ready for that discussion I was promised?" The girl said from behind him, startling him. He quickly collected himself and turned to face her. He inspected her closely; she had long brown hair that was tussled and shaggy, her eyes were a hazel color, and her skin had the slightest bit of tan to it.  
"Yes, miss. Would you like to sit down somewhere?" He replied.  
"Sure. Lead the way." She said, amused. He motioned for her to come back towards a table for two. He pulled out a chair for her, being the gentleman he is, only for her to take a seat in the chair right across from that one. He was dumbfounded for a moment but proceeded to sit in the chair he pulled out.  
  
"I pulled that chair out for you." He muttered.  
"Muttering doesn't suit a pretty boy like you. And I wanted this chair." She said. He sighed slightly and pulled out a pen and notepad.  
"Could we proceed onto what you didn't like about my speech?" Enjolras requested.  
"It might take a while." She stated.  
"I have time." He replied, with a hint of smugness in his voice. She scoffed ever so slightly.  
"Well then if that's the case, I am gonna order something to drink." She   said with a bit of a bored tone. She hollered for a waiter.  
  
"Enjolras? You are on a date?" The waitress asked, obviously shocked.  
"Wha-" Enjolras began.  
"Yeah! It's our first date." The girl said, interrupting him.  
"Well then! Your drinks are on the house for this special occasion! What can I get you two?" The waitress asked.  
"Yeah. Since this is a bar I know y'all have ginger ale, so I'll have a ginger ale!" She said.  
"I will have a diet coke." He said quietly.  
"Watching your figure, are you?" She snickered. He rolled his eyes and nodded the waiter off.  
"Hope you aren't hungry, food here isn't good." He murmured.  
"Don't wanna pay for our little ' _date_ '?" The girl chuckled.  
"No. My friends constantly eat here and constantly get food poisoning." He corrected her.  
"Bringing me to my first point. We have our mutual acquaintance Marius Pontmercy. He has told me of many things you tell him and the people who come to these meetings. While you have good intentions at heart, you claim to understand the hardships of those in the lower class when you have only empathisized with them." She spoke. He nodded, listening and taking note of her words.  
  
"You come from a high-class family, correct?" she asked.  
"Yes I do." Enjolras answered, not quite sure where she was going with that.  
"You can never truly understand how hard the lower class works to survive. You know the facts; that they steal, fight, and do so much more. But you don't know half of what they go through. Psychologically and physically." She continued. He started writing quick notes.  
"And you also hardly discuss the societal difference between men and women. Or the impact race has on that difference." She kept talking. He nodded along, his pen dashing across his paper.  
  
"Is Enjolras talking to that girl from before?" Jolly said as he approached the booth that held Grantaire, Coyrfeyrac, and Combeferre.  
"Yeah, it's a shock to us too." Combeferre said, moving slightly to make room in the booth for Jolly.  
"She's cute too, lucky bastard." Courfeyrac said, before taking a swig of his beer.  
"They don't look like they are doing anything interesting though. She is just setting him straight, I like her." Grantaire added.  
"True, but it's just odd. Seeing him with a woman, that is." Courfeyrac mentioned.  
"Do you think anything of it? We all know he probably doesn't think anything of it." Jolly said.  
"I don't know. He is taking notes, but I have caught him looking at her like really intensely." Grantaire mused.  
  
"Is there really so little going on that we are discussing whether or not Enjolras could be interested in a girl?" Combeferre asked.  
"It's odd though. And I think I have seen her before." Grantaire told them.  
"Isn't she Pontmercy's friend? Jondrette or something was her last name." Courfeyrac said.  
"Yeah! Isn't she starting at the university next week?" Grantaire exclaimed.  
"Not sure. I guess we will find out soon enough." Jolly said. They all looked over at Enjolras and the girl who were still talking.  
  
"That's why we need the government to start fundraising for the lower class." Enjolras told her.  
"While I do agree with that statement, shouldn't the people who are more privileged and with more fortune try to help too? I know for a fact that most of the guys in here have never donated anything that could make a difference in their lives when they obviously could. You are all a bunch of rich boys who pretend to know what you all are talking about!" She said.  
"We always welcome input, especially from those who know what they are talking about. Educate the ignorant." He replied.  
"Well maybe if your little 'club' fundraised to make a difference more people who have lived like this could offer input on how to better your cause!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You know what, you are right." He admitted.  
"I know. I'm well rounded." She explained.  
"You are, it's shocking since you are Pontmercy's friend." He told her.  
"I do admit, he is a little oblivious. I have had to lecture him on various things more than once." She giggled.  
"You wouldn't happen to be the girl that helps him with his essays?" Enjolras asked.  
"Guilty as charged." She said smugly.  
"No wonder! He has parts of his essays that stick out cause they are passionate and very... There is no words for those parts!" Enjolras said.  
"He didn't know what he was talking about! Marius is dear to me but his views on politics are terrible! You must be the one helping get his right-winged ideals out of his head." She responded.  
"Guilty." He said with the smallest smirk.  
"Well if you ever need input on essays, you can ask me. I will be attending here this semester." She told him.  
"Really? Well you should make a habit of coming to the meetings. Keep me in check and offer criticism." He said, drinking some of his diet coke. She nodded and smiled widely.  
"I should. If my, oh-so-busy schedule allows it." She joked.  
"Oh yes of course." He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"But back to the topic of you going here, what are your classes?" He asked.  
"Hoping you can sit next to someone as cool as me?" She snickered.  
"Not exactly. It would be a nice change to have someone to converse with. I am something of an asshole, so not many tolerate me. And I dont tolerate many as well." Enjolras rambled.  
"What makes you think I tolerate you?" The girl asked, jokingly.  
"My mistake." He said.  
"But to answer you. The basic core classes, French history 2, journalism, philosophy, and creative writing." She told him.  
"I will be taking those as well. Except creative writing and philosophy, I have law and human rights." He replied.  
"Well once we get our finalized schedules we should find out if we have them together." She said. He nodded and took a glance towards his watch to realize it was past midnight.  
  
"It's late." He told her. She glanced around the bar that was once bursting with life, only to see it was rather quiet and empty now.  
"It is. Do you wish to carry on our political discussions?" She asked.  
"It wouldn't hurt." He said. She then took his note pad, tore a tiny scrap from the corner of an unused page and wrote down her number.  
"Feel free to text or call me." She said smiling. She got out of her chair and began to make her way out.  
"Wait, I never caught your name." he hollered.  
"It's Eponine. Marius told me yours was Enjolras, so no need to introduce yourself." Eponine said. She gave him a quick wave and left. Eventually Enjolras decided it was about time to go as well, so he gathered his stuff and made his way out. And as he left the bar a smile crept onto his face.  
  
He walked to his car and quickly unlocked it and got in. He put the key in and turned it and just like that he was on his way to his condo just down the street. Enjolras parked his car in a parking garage, locked it, and began making his way to his residency. Well, not exactly his. He shared it with Combeferre. But while Enjolras walked up the stairs to get to his place he reflected on the rather long conversation he had with Eponine. She obviously knew what she was talking about; she was passionate, well-rounded, and strong-willed. He couldn't wait till the next meeting. He placed his hand on the doorknob of his place and opened it.  
  
"You're home late. You have some explaining, Enjolras." Grantaire hollered.  
"Too drunk to go home by himself?" Enjolras said, looking at Combeferre.  
"Yeah. But he is right, you need to explain why you kept talking to that girl. Normally you just ask people to give you a list of pointers and that's that." Combeferre said. Enjolras rolled his eyes.  
"She is Marius's friend, she knew what she was talking about, and she had a compelling argument. What's the big deal?" Enjolras said, putting his bags down and kicking his shoes off.  
"She is, Oh I don't know, a girl! You never talk to women." Combeferre stated.  
"I do talk to women. I can't avoid them, they are nearly half the population." Enjolras reasoned.  
"But you have never talked to one for that long! You don't even talk to your mom for that long!" He said.  
"Why do I have to give reasons for talking to people? You talk to lots of people, including women." Enjolras said, making his way to the fridge to get a bottle of water.  
  
"Do ya like her?" Grantaire spoke up.  
"Grantaire, don't be ridiculous. I am too invested in other things to pursue a romantic relationship." He assured them.  
"Whatever. Go to your room ya rascal!" Combeferre teased. Enjolras scoffed but went to his room to sleep. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.  
  
He'd text her tomorrow.  
  


* * *

  
Eponine woke up on the couch of her shared apartment. She sat up and brushed her fingers through her hair. Eponine yawned and before she could even get up she heard her roommate call her name.  
"Morning, 'Ponine!" Cosette's voice rung.  
"Hey..." Eponine said groggily.  
"I made crepes if you are hungry." Cosette chirped.  
"Nutella?" Eponine asked.  
"With organic bananas!" Cosette replied.  
"Cosette if I was Marius I'd marry you right here and now just for your crepes." Eponine said, dragging herself to the kitchen. Cosette giggled and placed two crepes on a plate for Eponine. She handed the plate to Eponine and Eponine grabbed a fork. Eponine took a big bite and moaned.  
"It's like sex but 1000 times better!" She hollered.  
"My god! They are just crepes!" Cosette said timidly.  
"The best damn crepes I have ever eaten!" Eponine said between bites.  
"As always, thank you for the over-exaggerated compliments!" Cosette said.  
"It's not over-exaggerated. These are damn good! Has Marius ever eaten your cooking?" Eponine replied.  
"No, but I wanna invite him over for breakfast sometime." Cosette mentioned.  
"Do it! Make some more crepes!" Eponine said, finishing her second crepe.  
"Okay! Okay! Jeez..." Cosette said.  
  
Eponine took her plate to the sink and began scrubbing it and Cosette approached her and put her hand on Eponine's shoulder.  
"Hey Eponine?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you sure you are over Marius? It's okay if you aren't, but I don't wanna put you through pain by talking about him in such a way." Cosette rambled.  
"I am, don't worry! I got over him like a year ago. In fact, I met a really nice guy last night at the meeting Marius said I should go to." Eponine said, putting her hand on top of Cosette's.  
"Oh my goodness! Really? Who?" Cosette began bombarding her with questions.  
  
"Ugh. I didn't wanna mention him cause I am pretty sure nothing will happen. He is handsome, but he is a little stoic. I mean I think he will be a great friend, we have nice conversations and he is open minded. It's a nice change from the guys I usually know. He invited me to more meetings." Eponine said.  
"Wait, is he the blonde one? Always wearing red?" Cosette questioned.  
"Yeah? Why?" Eponine asked. She put the dish and fork into the dish washer and crossed to the fridge.  
"That's like, unheard of! That's Enjolras!" She shouted.  
"I don't understand? He was very willing to talk." Eponine stated.  
"Woah! He doesn't talk to girls at all though! What if he likes you?" Cosette squealed. Eponine rolled her eyes.  
"This isn't middle school, Cosette." Eponine said.  
"Whatever. But you gotta talk to him again! Soon!" Cosette said.  
"I gave him my number. So if he actually wanted to talk again he can call me or something." Eponine muttered.  
"Ooh. Getting serious." Cosette joked.  
  
"Whatever. Don't you need to meet up with your dad for a father-daughter day thing?" Eponine reminded her.  
"Its only lunch at the park, but you are right! Well, we have chicken nuggets in the freezer. Follow the instructions, you should be fine. And I am gonna surprise you when I get home!" Cosette told her on the way out.  
"I can cook, you know. You just cook better." Eponine said, ignoring the surprise part.  
"Bye!" Cosette hollered as she shut the door. Eponine then went and plopped back on the couch and turned on some Sunday morning cartoons. She was enjoying it until her phone rang. Marius was calling her. She answered it reluctantly, but put it on speaker phone.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Marius? I'm watching spongebob." She growled.  
"Sorry, I'm not Marius. But I'd love to be watching spongebob." An anonymous voice said.  
"Who is this then?" She asked.  
"I'm Grantaire. Self proclaimed philosopher and artist. And you are Eponine, correct?" Grantaire conversed.  
"Uhm. Yeah? Sorry, I don't know you. Are you one of Marius's friends?" Eponine questioned.  
"Yeah! I'm with him right now. Took his phone. I'm also Enjolras's friend! I saw you last night, you put him in his fucking place!" He laughed.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't think-" she began.  
"Chill out! Actually I thought it was funny! If you are friends with Marius and you are gonna be acquaintanced with Enj you might as well meet the rest of the group! We are going boating by the river on the south side of the campus. Come on over! We are around the river shack." Grantaire invited her. She heard hollering on the other line, shouts of "yeah get your butt over here!" And "Grantaire, give me my phone back! Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Man, you guys sound like a riot." Eponine chuckled.  
"Is that a yes?" Grantaire asked.  
"Sure, Grantaire. Give me an hour to get ready. Do I need to bring anything?" She replied.  
"Bathing suit, maybe some sandwiches? We have enough beer." He rambled.  
"Will do!" Eponine laughed, "See ya, I guess."  
  
She hung up and sat for a moment. Dear god what did she get herself into? Nonetheless, she quickly got ready. She put on a red bikini and a maroon sarong. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a loaf of bread, and began making a bunch of sandwiches. She stuck with two basic types: ham and cheese and peanut butter and jelly. She put them in an oversized reusable bag, put on her flip flops, grabbed her normal purse and keys, and quickly left the apartment. After locking it she made her way down and got into her car. It was nothing fancy, but the air conditioner worked and it ran fine. She then took her sunglasses out of the cup holder, roared the engine, and started driving. Her phone buzzed, she glanced at the screen and saw a message.  
  
 **Unknown number: Is this Eponine? It's Enjolras. I am working on some free lance stuff and wanted to ask for your opinion on a topic. God knows I need to work on this to distract myself.**  
  
She giggled slightly. Eponine arrived at the riverfront and parked her car. She picked her phone up and texted back.  
  
 _ **You at the river?**_  
  
 **Unknown Number: Yeah, but how'd you know?**  
  
 _ **Well a man named Grantaire called me on Marius's phone and invited me. I'm actually already here.**_  
  
 **Unknown Number: Oh god. Watch out for Courfeyrac and Grantaire**  
  
She grabbed her bags and got out of her car. She scanned the riverbank and spotted the group that had Marius in it. She strided up to the group and placed her bags down near their stuff.  
"Hey guys!" She said.  
"Eponine! Grantaire you called her? I'm so sorry, did he harass you too much?" Marius said, punching Grantaire lightly.  
"No he was fine!" Eponine replied, she shifted over to be in front of the man Marius just punched.  
"So this is the strange man who called me!" She exclaimed.  
"And this is the woman who taught Enjolras a lesson and watches spongebob at noon!" He laughed heartily. He grabbed her and lifted her up into a bear hug.  
"Oh my god! Put me down!" She laughed.  
"Not a chance square pants!" He teased, "I gotta show my catch to the guys!"  
  
He carried her over to the rest of the guys, with her in a laughing fit of course, then put her down.  
"This is the girl from last night. Eponine! The Jondrette girl!" Grantaire said.  
"Hey!" She greeted.  
"I'm Courfeyrac, nice to meet you!" Courfeyrac said, winking at her. Eponine rolled her eyes, keeping in mind what Enjolras said about Courfeyrac and Grantaire.  
"I'm Bossuet. This is Bahorel and that's Jolly." Bossuet said, motioning to the men standing next to him. They gave head bows of aknowledgement.  
"I'm Combeferre." Said a man who was sitting in a lounge chair.  
"Well hello!" Eponine replied. She peered over Combeferre and saw Enjolras writing rapidly across the notepad from last night.  
  
"Hey Enjolras!" Eponine called to him. He looked up tensely, and he gazed over her. He almost looked as though his jaw was going to drop. But he controlled himself, offered a wave, and went back to writing. But as he wrote this time, he had a frustrated and confused look planted across his face. She sneered and returned her attention to the others.  
  
"So when will we go boating?" She asked.  
"In about two hours. Musichetta will be here in an hour and it will take two hours for Cosette to get here since she will be looking for you to drag you here." Courfeyrac replied.  
"Is that what she meant by the surprise? Shouldn't we tell her?" Eponine laughed.  
"Shhh! It's a surprise!" Grantaire whispered, "Don't tell Marius!"  
"Okay! But only if you will fetch me a beer!" She rebuted.  
"Deal!" Grantaire said surprised. He went and grabbed two beers out of a cooler and handed one to Eponine. She twisted the cap off and took a small sip.  
  
Enjolras was stuck on a small part of his writing. He wanted to try to stretch out his thoughts on the recent legislation in the city that made it a requirement to have at least one gender-neutral restroom at facilities that held over 150 prople but for the first time in his life he was distracted by a woman. It was obvious to any man that she was good looking, but her red swimsuit was just destroying him. He simply had to refocus his attention back on his essay before they forced him boating so he could get something done.  
  
"That bill passed? That's great!" a voice said from right behind him. Enjolras turned around and saw Eponine who had pulled up a chair and had been secretly reading his essay.  
"I didn't even hear you behind me." He said, somewhat startled at her sudden appearance behind him.  
"Others would call me a shadow!" She said with a cheeky grin. She pointed at the notepad.  
"I only got to read the first two paragraphs, could I read the rest?" Eponine asked. He handed her his work and she sat there for a few minutes, reading intently.  
"Nice! You are educating those who read this on the nonbinary gender identities and how these new bathrooms will help them! But it should also be mentioned how these bathrooms will help youth who can't come out as transgender or nonbinary and it will help transgender people who have not transitioned or are transitioning but feel they might get harassed in a 'regular' restroom." She pointed out.  
"That's what I forgot, I knew I was missing something. Thank you, Eponine. I didn't expect you to be educated so well on this topic too." He said.  
"My brother is FTM so I work hard to understand my best." Eponine told him.  
"Well it's nice to know he gets some support. Too many kids don't get the support they need." He said, writing down a more detailed version of what  Eponine said.  
  
"Was this what you texted me about? Wanting my opinion?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Yeah. The information you gave me I had forgotten so that was helpful." He said.  
"You almost done?" She asked.  
"Maybe, why?" Enjolras responded.  
"It's summer still. Only a week left until school. Don't you have fun? You can't write essays all the time." Eponine lectured. He stared at her, his eyebrows furrowing.  
"I write these for a website. But yes, I have fun." He said.  
"Prove it." She whispered teasingly into his ear. He felt a slight shiver go down his spine. She stood up and offered her hand to help him up. He got up on his own and looked at her.  
"How do you propose that I prove I am fun?" Enjolras asked. She scanned their surroundings, her eyes closed in on a pair of jet skis.  
  
"Do those belong to our group?" Eponine asked, pointing at the jet skis.  
"They belong to Courfeyrac and Bossuet." Enjolras answered.  
"Let's borrow two of them, there are some awesome spots a little south of here. You up for it?" She said.  
"Sure." He replied. Eponine smirked and shouted, "Courfeyrac! Bossuet! We are borrowing your jet skis!"  
"Wha-" Bossuet began, only to have his mouth covered by Courfeyrac.  
"Have fun you crazy kids!" Courfeyrac shouted back at her.  
"Come on!" Eponine said, pulling Enjolras to the Jet skis. Courfeyrac tossed the keys to Eponine and she caught them. She handed one to Enjolras and with a smug look planted across her face she said, "You ready, pretty boy?"  
"Let's go." He replied, giving her a tiny grin. They both sped off southbound.  
  
"Where are they going?" Combeferre asked.  
"Probably towards the caves down that way." Grantaire said before taking a gulp of his beer.  
"Why?" Marius asked.  
"I don't know, but lets not dwell on that. He has taken an interest in her and a girl might do Enjolras some good. Crack that marble crust and get to his gooey center." Courfeyrac replied cheekily.  
"Enjolras has a girlfriend!" Grantaire laughed in a way that could only be described as childlike.  
"Well not technically. But god I pray he doesn't fuck things up for himself. I can already tell they could be great together." Combeferre said.  
  
Enjolras and Eponine sped through the waters, swerving and causing tiny waves to go to the riverbanks.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Enjolras asked, shouting his question to be heard over the motors.  
"There are some cool caves this way, we are almost there!" She shouted back. She swerved close to him, causing some water to splash him.  
"Uncalled for!" He shouted back. She laughed and sped ahead. He picked up speed and followed just behind her.  
"Whatever!" She shouted in a fit of giggles. They soon found themselves at the caves that Eponine said they were going to.  
"Come on! Watch your step, rocks are sharp!" She hollered at him, pulling the jetski onto the land. He pulled his onto the land as well and followed her.  
  
"Someone left a flashlight! Nice!" Eponine said, picking it up. She turned it on and pointed it at the cave, which was now visible on the inside.  
"You ready?" She asked.  
"I am. Lets go." He replied. They made their way into the cave, avoiding little holes and the sharper parts of the cave floor. As they walked farther and farther in the cave walls began to look more crystallized and beautiful. They trekked farther and eventually reached a beautiful spring.  
"I wasn't even aware there was a spring in this cave." Enjolras said, observing it.  
"Probably cause you've never ventured far enough into it!" She said, poking him in the chest. Eponine placed the flash light on a tall rock. She approached the body of water and within a second she jumped into the water. Enjolras soon followed, making a huge splash as he plopped into the water.  
  
"You need to swim with me to the bottom! The bottom is beautiful!" She said as she resurfaced.  
"Okay." He said. And with that he took a huge breath of air and started swimming down. She followed behind him for some time until she sped up and lead him to the side. The cave was crystallized before but this surface was even more crystallized. They couldn't help but to gawk at the beauty, but obviously not for too long. Eventually they ran out of breath. Enjolras poked Eponine to get her  attention, gesturing he was going back up to get breath. She nodded, grabbed a round rock, and floated back up with him. They both crawled back out of the spring.  
  
"What's that?" He said breathlessly, pointing at the rock Eponine had grabbed.  
"It's a geode." She told him.  
"Oh. Yeah, I knew that." He lied. She snickered at him.  
"Whatever. But I'm gonna crack this baby in half!" Eponine said. She rose it up in the air and with one big swing she cracked it in half. She inspected the insides and smiled.  
"This might be the prettiest one I've found." She said. He looked at the insides, it was amethyst and most certainly pretty.  
"That does look impressive." He admitted.  
"You want to keep a half?" Eponine asked, offering him a side.  
"Are you sure? You did find it." He reasoned.  
"It's fine! There's more geodes below!" She assured him.  
"Sure then, it can be a keepsake for this summer." Enjolras said. She handed him one half and he gently touched some of the crystals.  
"So exactly how does this prove I can have fun?" Enjolras asked.  
"Well adventuring is fun, this was an adventure, you took part in an adventure, therefore you had fun." Eponine reasoned.  
"Ah. Okay. Well when did you find out about this part of the cave?" Enjolras replied.  
"My brother Gavroche and I found it a few years back." She answered.  
"Well you two have quite an eye for secret hideouts." Enjolras commended.  
"It's lucky too. I did most of my studying here. The university offered me a scholarship." She continued.  
"That can't be the only basis on why you think it's lucky." Enjolras stated.  
"Well I studied for a lot of things in here last year and I did pretty good. Also I found this killer geode." She explained, motioning to her half.  
"Whatever, who am I to judge what one finds lucky?" He said with something of a chortle.  
  
Eponine smiled gleefully, swaying her feet in the spring water. The cave was peaceful and serene, it felt as though time had stopped and they were given a moment of peace.  
"I can probably come here more often now that I live closer." She remarked.  
"I have always lived fairly close to here, but I didn't know about the caves." Enjolras commented.  
"Well then! If you feel up to venturing these crystalline caverns, hit me up!" She said heartily.  
"Oh I would come here all the time if I could. It'd be perfect for studying." He remarked.  
"Well, why not? As long as you bring your stuff in water proof bags as a precaution you should be good to go. That's what I do." Eponine explained. He nodded and pondered the idea, Combeferre did invite many of those in the group to their condo so it was seldom quiet. He could make a habit of coming to the cave.  
"That might be nice. A secret studying cavern." Enjolras stated.  
"Yeah! Though you'd have to deal with me a lot, I plan on studying here too." Eponine told him.  
"You are more bearable than many people, and it was your spot first. I wouldn't mind at all." Enjolras responded. She smiled and nodded, continuing the swaying of her feet.  
  
"Did you know spring water supposedly has healing abilities? Cause of the minerals in it and such." Enjolras informed her. Eponine nodded, "Yeah! I read about it once! I also went to a health spa with Cosette as a gift and they did a hot spring water treatment so I kinda got the impression it did something along those lines." She rambled.  
"Ah." He remarked.  
"Sorry, I probably bore you with my rambling. I like talking a lot when I can talk about what I know a lot about." She apologized.  
"No, no. Don't worry about it. You know a lot, I can see that. You certainly aren't boring, I like conversing with you. I'm surprised you haven't remarked on me being boring." Enjolras said.  
"What? You aren't boring? You are the leader of a group of slightly misguided political activists and you write editorials on things that matter!" Eponine said.  
"Hmm. Then I guess we are on equal grounds." He stated.  
"Yup. Although if my internal clock is correct, the others are probably looking for us to go boating." She remarked.  
  
He stood up, geode in hand, and quickly made his way to the rock where Eponine had placed the flashlight. She ran up and swiped it before he could grab it.  
"Okay, I assume you wish to lead the way again?" He commented.  
"Yeah, let's go!" She hollered, skipping ahead of him. Enjolras walked a few feet behind him.  
"Ugh the walk back always seems longer than the walk to." Eponine groaned. She dodged the sharp rocks and pointed the flash light at Enjolras a few times to keep track of him.  
"Hey! Catch up to me so it's easier for you to see!" She shouted at him. He walked faster until he was right beside Eponine.  
"We are almost out, I can see the light." She remarked.  
"I can too." Enjolras told her.  
"Well, before we rejoin the group I just wanted to thank you for joining me on that adventure." Eponine said.  
"The pleasure is all mine. It was fun. I even got a rock." He replied.  
"It's technically a geode but whatever, it's one hell of a ro-" she began as they approached the cave entrance, but she tripped and fell right on top of Enjolras.  
  
Well fuck, thought Enjolras. She was right on top of him and they were both a bit paralyzed in fear. He was close enough to feel her breath and she was close enough to hear his heartbeat.  
"I... Uh, I am sorry..." Eponine began mumbling.  
"It's fine. Things like this happen..." He said, looking away.  
"Yeah but I feel really bad, I should of watched my steps like I told you to." Eponine started, getting visibly angry with herself.  
"Hey, Eponine. It's okay." Enjolras said, looking her in the eyes. A light blush spread across both of their cheeks. Enjolras's gaze drifted to her lips, which were poised and definently kissable. She moved her hand to his chest, most likely implying a "I am sorry" gesture but it appeared more like pulling a move. Enjolras, mesmerized by the situation and having lost the ability to think clearly, slowly began to lean up to try to kiss Eponine. And for a second, it looked as if Eponine was doing the same.  
  
"Holy shit! Guys! They are getting it on!" Courfeyrac called, jumping up from a rock. The rest of the group pulled up into view on a boat.  
"Aaah!" Eponine screamed, nearly jumping off of Enjolras.  
"Enjolras you tramp!" Grantaire cackled.  
"Oh my goodness, Eponine!" Cosette laughed.  
"Hang on, hang on." Enjolras shouted as he got on his feet.  
"It's not what it looks like." He assured them.  
"Yeah we know. But you both should know we like teasing." Combeferre said with a smirk.  
"Y'all are assholes." Eponine mumbled.  
"Loveable assholes!" Bossuet said.  
"If y'all are done here we wanna go boating." Musichetta said.  
"Yeah. But we gotta put the jetskis away." Eponine reminded them.  
"Eponine just stay on the boat with us! Marius, Enjolras! Go return the jetskis to where the rest of our shit is at!" Grantaire hollered.  
  
Enjolras sighed but nodded, indicating he would. Marius jumped off the boat and retrieved the jetski Eponine had used.  
"We will go get you two when you are done, wait by the shore!" Jolly shouted. They nodded and the crowd on the boat sped off. Enjolras hopped on the jetski and sped ahead, having Marius follow. After some minutes of uncomfortable silence they finally reached shore.  
"Thought I should remind you that you need to finish your essay. You know, before it's too late." Marius spoke up.  
"Oh shit. Thanks Marius. Tell the others I went home." Enjolras said, gathering his stuff.  
"Before you go though. I need to talk to you." Marius said.  
"I don't care what you say, I still disagree with your idealization of Napoleon Bonaparte." Enjolras said, trying to leave.  
"No! That's not what I wanted to talk about!" Marius exclaimed.  
"Then what?" Enjolras questioned.  
  
"It's about Eponine." Marius stated.  
"God, not you too." Enjolras groaned.  
"Hey! I am not gonna tease you or anything. But I do think you two would be good together and for each other." Marius said.  
"Nothing is gonna happen between us." Enjolras remarked. Marius shook his head.  
"I have eyes, you tried to kiss her. And you look at her in a way that I look at Cosette and Grantaire looks at good gin." Marius explained.  
"I am human, anyone would of made a move in that situation." Enjolras muttered.  
"So you did try to make a move!" Marius chuckled.  
"Wha- No!" Enjolras said.  
"Whatever, just make sure whatever you do you don't hurt Eponine. Eponine is my friend and she is dear to both Cosette and I. Now go finish your essay at home." Marius said. Enjolras kept his poker face on, gave Marius a nod, and trekked to his car.  
  
"Marius!" Shouted Cosette.  
"Hey!" Marius shouted back, a loving look on his face as he gazed at Cosette.  
"Where's Enjolras?" Grantaire asked.  
"He left to finish his essay." Marius explained. Marius hopped onto the boat and the party went from there.

 

Eponine left a bit earlier than the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly a week had passed since the river trip that Eponine had joined in and she had managed to avoid talking to Enjolras for that period of time. His group of friends had invited her out to many excursions but she actually had many things to do that week. She had to work part-time at Starbucks, help Cosette's father prepare some care packages for families in need, and get stuff ready for the upcoming school year. So she wasn't lying when she told them she was busy. But it was Saturday and she finally got some free time, but she would still avoid the group until she could form a coherent apology to Enjolras for falling on him. Even though she had apologized she still felt embarassed about the whole ordeal.  
  
The avoidance was going well, until he texted her.  
  
Enjolras: Hey, don't forget the meeting tonight at the Musain. You have to make sure I don't mess things up.  
  
"Shit, that's tonight." said Eponine. Cosette strolled over, putting her earrings in.  
"What's tonight?" Cosette asked.  
"The meeting, Enjolras invited me to it." Eponine told her.  
"So you finally stopped avoiding him?" Cosette asked.  
"No, not technically." Eponine murmured.  
"Weren't you the one saying that this isn't middle school? Stop avoiding him like the plague! So you accidentally toppled over him and you tried to kiss him? It was an accident and any human would of tried to make a move!" Cosette exclaimed.  
"I didn't try to kiss him!" Eponine shouted.  
"Lies, I saw it and so did Marius!" Cosette giggled.  
"Ugh whatever!" Eponine replied, burying her head in a pillow.  
  
"But hey, come on. Come eat lunch with the group. You can sit by Marius and I." Cosette reasoned.  
"Ugh no. You two are always cuddling and whispering things to each other. It's gross." Eponine mumbled.  
"Fine. Grantaire will be there, and so will Enjolras. Like I said, the group will be there. You can sit by any of them." Cosette rambled.  
"Fine." Eponine said, getting up.  
"Lemme get dressed." She said, marching to her room and closing the door behind her.  
  
She then typed a little message to Enjolras.  
  
I'll be there. See ya soon.  
  


* * *

  
Eponine and Cosette had left their place and made there way to an Olive Garden where they'd meet the others. Apparently Courfeyrac said, "I just want some goddamn breadsticks from Olive Garden." And here they were.  
"Hey! Over here!" Grantaire yelled at them from the opposite side of the room as they entered. They crossed the room and got to the table. Cosette sat next to Marius and Courfeyrac and Eponine sat next to Grantaire and an empty chair.  
"Glad to see your not busy today, Miss Jondrette." Grantaire said with a half-smile.  
"Yeah. I had to work and get my school stuff and such." Eponine explained.  
"No need to make excuses! It's fine! Just try to make time for us! We would love for you to join our friend group!" Courfeyrac told her. She smiled and nodded at him.  
"That would be great." Eponine said.  
"Welcome to the Les Amis!" Grantaire hollered, raising his glass of water in the air.  
  
Enjolras made his way into Olive Garden, a stack of papers clenched tightly in his hands. The meeting was tonight and he was trying to pull his crap together, he needed his speech and proposals to go along smoothly. Eponine would be coming tonight so he wanted minimal criticism to impress her. He would state that he only wanted her approval since she was very educated in this but in all honesty, he liked her and he wanted her to see he was open to her ideas. Though he would tell himself it was only merely a platonic liking. He scanned the room and found the group, as well as Eponine. He collected himself and strided to the table and sat in the only empty seat left, which was thankfully next to Eponine.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys. I was finishing up some stuff for the meeting." Enjolras said quietly as they rose their drinks.  
"But your just in time to celebrate! Eponine is officially apart of our inner circle! Cheers to a new friend and many memories to come!" Jolly exclaimed.  
"Oh that's cool. Welcome to our little club." Enjolras mused.  
"Thank you!" Eponine said.  
"So as I was saying; Grantaire and I were nearly naked, drunk as balls, and in some suburban backyard in a kiddie pool." Courfeyrac rambled to the others. Enjolras had zoned out, staring intently at the condensation on a glass of water for no reason. He always seemed to lose focus and dabble in his mind on other things. Enjolras was perfectly content until he felt a small tap on his shoulder.  
"Hey. I am looking forward to the meeting tonight." Eponine told him.  
"I hope it lives up to your expectations." Enjolras replied graciously but stern.  
"I am sure it will if you took what I said into consideration." Eponine said.  
"I did. Your insights are some main points in my speech tonight. But do not go easy on me, if I do mess up be straight forward." Enjolras requested.  
"I wouldn't do anything but." Eponine snickered.  
  
A comfortable silence fell over the two of them as the rest of the group chatted. Eventually the group got endless salad and breadsticks so they ate as well..  
"So my Aunt is leaving the country for a few weeks later this winter and she said I could use her beach house and invite some people over. So after midterm exams I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to Miami, Florida during that time?" Combeferre announced to the group. The group burst with excitement and awe.  
"Woah, that sounds great!" Cosette exclaimed.  
"Yeah! Cosette and I have big S.U.Vs so we can travel in groups!" Jolly revealed. Eponine let out a sigh of relief, seeing as how if they traveled in groups it would be easier for her to go in terms of money.  
"Sounds great." Enjolras murmured. He glanced over at Eponine who appeared relaxed yet slightly uneasy. He raised an eyebrow at her for a moment but decided to brush it off for now.  
  
"Oh shit. It's 5. My grandfather wanted me to have an early dinner with him and then he wanted to discuss his business with him." Marius addressed.  
"Am I coming along?" Cosette piped up.  
"Of course! My grandfather loves you! As do I." Marius replied smoothly. She planted a chaste kiss on his lips and he smiled. The boys in the group began making gagging and vomiting noises.  
"Oh shut up." Marius muttered.  
"Are we to leave now?" Cosette asked. Marius nodded and helped her up.  
"Bye!" They bid farewell.  
  
"Thank god. Their little gagfest left." Bahorel chuckled.  
"True. They are both dear to me but they can get overwhelming." Eponine confided.  
"In the words of Enjolras the one time he accidentally got drunk, 'Marius and Cosette you are both disgusting, stop.' " Grantaire spoke aloud.  
"Did you really say that? Holy shit!" Eponine burst out laughing.  
"Never again." Enjolras muttered, taking a sip of the water in front of him.  
"Enjolras is fucking great drunk! I wish he'd get drunk more." Grantaire told Eponine.  
"Like I said, never again." Enjolras snapped at him.  
"Jesus, okay dude." Grantaire said, jokingly defensive.  
  
The group talked for an hour or so, joking around and telling stories. Eponine was having a great time and even caught Enjolras smiling every once in a while. He even joked a bit, which was shocking since the group described him so coldly.  
"I absolutely hate fucking puns. I'll punch the next person I hear tell one." Bahorel muttered angrily.  
"I think you mean 'pun'ch." Enjolras said, muffling a laugh. Eponine tried not to laugh, she truly did, but she couldn't help herself and the laughter just came out.  
"I'm gonna go to your house while you sleep and punch you." Bahorel said, pointing at Enjolras.  
"Whatever. I thought that my pun was perfectly executed." Enjolras said, his head held high.  
"It was." Eponine said, her laughter dying down.  
"Puns aren't even that funny." Courfeyrac said.  
"Yeah. They're 'pun'ny." Grantaire said.  
"Pfft." Eponine snickered as the laughs came again.  
"Eponine really likes puns." Combeferre remarked.  
  
"Sorry. I just think puns are the highest form of humor!" Eponine defended herself.  
"Puns are the worst." Bahorel groaned.  
"Stop being a party pooper!" Grantaire said, smacking Bahorel on the shoulder.  
"Looks like I have to be one though. The meeting is in thirty minutes." Enjolras said.  
"Shit. Okay, let's go." Courfeyrac said, slamming some cash on the table and trying to rush everyone out the door.  
"Fuck, Cosette took me here. I don't have a car." Eponine said.  
"Don't worry, I can take you." Enjolras told her.  
"Thanks man. I was almost in a fucking crisis." Eponine replied.  
"Do you know what's a fucking crisis? Enjolras's sex life." Grantaire whispered to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac started laughing really loudly, which of course turned the heads of Enjolras and the others.  
"What's so funny?" Joly asked.  
"I'll tell you all in the car." Courfeyrac said, getting into his car.  
  
A few other members of the Les Amis got into Courfeyrac's car and that left Enjolras and Eponine.  
"Wonder what was so funny." Enjolras said.  
"Maybe a pun?" Eponine suggested.  
"Perhaps." He said. He got into the car after Eponjne got in and started it. The engine roared and he pulled out of his parking space and went on his way.  
"So, where does your brother live?" Enjolras asked, trying to make small talk.  
"He lives in the next town over." Eponine said.  
"What's his name?" He asked.  
"Gavroche." She replied simply.  
"That name sounds familiar. Courfeyrac has a kid on his teenage football team named Gavroche." Enjolras rambled.  
"That's him. Courfeyrac is his coach but I never talked to him much before I joined the little group." Eponine mused.  
"He absolutely admires Courfeyrac. And Courfeyrac is great with him." Eponine explained further.  
"It'd be great to meet him one day. From what Courfeyrac tells us, he is quite the little rebel." Enjolras said.  
"Yeah," she laughed, "he is very into activism and stuff. Like you. He'd probably admire you if he knew you."  
"Probably?" Enjolras questioned.  
"Well we can't know for sure!" Eponine defended.  
  
"Well maybe at his next football game a few of us can watch it. And maybe take him out for pizza afterwards." Enjolras suggested.  
"He'd love that. But it's not necessary! I think he is content with just me coming!" She said.  
"What about his parents?" Enjolras asked. She cleared her throat and remained quiet for a few seconds.  
"Oh. I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that." Enjolras said quietly.  
"No, it's fine. It's just our parents are not supportive of him. He lives in foster care at the moment. His parents like me enough to let me stay in his life. I'm gonna try to fight for custody of him once I get a better job." She explained.  
"Ah I see. That's wonderful of you. You seem to be close to him." Enjolras responded.  
"I wish we were closer though. But enough about me, do you have siblings?" Eponine said, trying to get the attention off of herself.  
"I had a sister." He told her quietly.  
"Oh..." Eponine said.  
"Yeah. She had a heart disease and died when she was 7." Enjolras told her.  
"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't of asked." Eponine apologized.  
"It's fine, I should talk about her more. For her memory." Enjolras rambled.  
"I bet she was lovely." Eponine said.  
"She was." Enjolras said with a sad looking smile. They pulled up into the Cafe Musain and they both got out of the car.  
  
"Thanks again for the ride." Eponine said.  
"It's no problem for a friend." Enjolras assured her. "Friend", the word didn't feel right on his tongue when talking about Eponine. It didn't sound right to Eponine either. But they both ignored it and went inside.  
"Hey!" Grantaire hollered at them. Enjolras rolled his eyes and gestured for Eponine to go on ahead. She smiled at him, placed her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"A kiss for good luck." She teased, giving him a quick wink before going to the table Grantaire and the others were at.  
  
As Eponine made her way there she started panicking. She wasn't supposed to do that, friends don't kiss their friends on the cheek normally. Well maybe they do, but she certainly did not mean it in a friendly way.  
"Hey Eponine. Are you feeling 'cheek'y today?" Grantaire snickered, hinting he saw what happened.  
"God dammit." Eponine mumbled.  
"It's okay. I'm the only one who saw it. But that was cute! Y'all are cute." He rambled.  
  
Enjolras stood in the same spot, nearly paralyzed. Did she just kiss his cheek? He understood that it was a friendly thing to do, but it just wasn't feeling friendly to him. Did he need to ponder further? Did he need to brush it off and think of it as nothing? Suddenly he felt someone, who was Combeferre, slap his back in a friendly gesture.  
"Ow." Enjolras stated.  
"Chill out. You've been standing in the same spot staring at our table for a while. You need to get your speech started." Combeferre told him. Enjolras sighed and made his way to were he typically spoke.  
  
"Friends, acquaintances, new-comers, regulars." Enjolras addressed.  
"Today we will be taking action, for once. Instead of sitting on our asses and spouting bullshit about stuff we can barely understand due to lack of experience. We are going to do something meaningful. We are going to start fundraising for some charities but we need to come up with ideas. Now I have a few written down already but I also need some from you all." He spoke.  
"Donate clothes?" Bossuet yelled.  
"Okay," Enjolras said whilst writing it down, "what else?"  
  
"Volunteer at the soup kitchen!" Eponine yelled.  
"Donate canned goods to the soup kitchen!"  
"Do one of those running marathons as a group!"  
"Kissing booth that has all of its profits go to a charity of our choice!" Grantaire yelled. Shouts of approval rang throughout the room and Enjolras sighed, but wrote all of them down.  
  
"Okay. Donating canned goods and volunteering at the soup kitchen will be our current mission. Next meeting everyone needs to bring as much canned and packaged goods as they can and we will meet up at the local soup kitchen. Donating clothes can be done on our own, so please try to do that or else I will have to make it an official event. I will ask Marius when the next marathon is and I am not too sure about the kissing booth..." Enjolras explained.  
"The university has that school fair coming up! You guys can do it there! There are probably lots of girls wanting to kiss you guys there!" Eponine hollered with a slightly teasing tone.  
"That would work! I can set it up!" Courfeyrac hollered. Enjolras groaned, "What charity are we gonna donate the proceeds to?"  
"The little black dress? It helps with women's shelters and helps domestic abuse victims." Eponine suggested.  
"Fine. You guys get a kissing booth." Enjolras muttered. Cheers erupted throughout the cafe.  
"Now onto other matters..." Enjolras spoke up.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
The rest of the meeting went well and Eponine had no complaints.  
"Great job tonight!" Eponine told Enjolras.  
"Thanks. I guess I just got lucky." He teased, stacking his papers. Eponine scoffed, "Mr.Enjolras! Are you teasing me?" She said sarcastically.  
"And if I am?" He asked.  
"I will have to tease you back!"  
"Oh no!" He said, obviously being sarcastic. "Anything but that!"  
"Whatever." Eponine muttered, playfully hitting him.  
  
"Hey Enjolras. Your speech ran longer than usual, it's late and we are heading home." Jolly told him; Courfeyrac, Bossuet, Grantaire, and Bahorel trailing behind him.  
"Really? Okay, good night. See you guys tomorrow." Enjolras said.  
  
"How late is it?" Eponine asked. Enjolras glanced at his watch.  
"About midnight." He told her.  
"Shit." She said.  
"It's fine. Do you need a ride home? Or do you wanna crash at my place?" Enjolras asked.  
"Sounds great. Cosette had the keys and she is probably staying with Marius tonight." Eponine explained.  
"Okay, our couch is pretty comfortable so you should be fine. But I'm expecting you to kick me out of my bed so in that case, my bed is comfortable." Enjolras said.  
"You know me so well." Eponine joked.  
  
"Second date already? You must really like this girl, Enjolras." The waitress said from the table across from them. She quickly wiped it down and made her way to the two. Enjolras looked at Eponine and she shrugged.  
"Yeah, things are going pretty well with us." He said, giving Eponine a wink. She decided to play along and wrap her arm around Enjolras's waist and smiled.  
"Come on honey! I'm tired!" Eponine told him sweetly. He rolled his eyes but waved goodbye to the waitress. They got outside to his car and burst out laughing.  
"My god, everyone either thinks we are dating or wants us to date!" Eponine chuckled.  
"Have people in the group approached you too?" He asked, hopping into the car.  
"Yeah! They are like, 'You and Enjolras should date!' Or 'You guys are so cute! Date already!'" Eponine told him, telling him the phrases in a mocking tone. He laughed and nodded.  
"Same."  
"It's kind of annoying actually. It's like, a guy and a girl can't be friends? That's hetero-normativity for you." She said.  
"What do you identify as?" He asked.  
"Pansexual and panromantic. I don't tell many others though. You?" Eponine replied.  
"Demisexual and panromantic." He told her.  
"Cool." Eponine replied.  
  
They got to Enjolras's condo and went inside. A note was on the couch from Combeferre.  
  
Hey Enjolras,  
I'm crashing at Jehan's  place tonight. Don't wait up for me.  
-Combeferre.  
  
"Looks like I don't have to give up my bed. Combeferre is not coming back tonight so you can have his bed." Enjolras announced.  
"Dang it. I really wanted to steal that bed and have you sleep on the couch, cause I'm evil!" She teased.  
"Whatever. I'm gonna watch a movie or two before going to bed. You can join me or you can sleep now." Enjolras told her.  
"What are we gonna watch?" Eponine asked.  
  
He walked over to the shelf next to the TV and looked over the movies.  
"Hmm. Do you like Moulin Rouge?" Enjolras asked.  
"I love that movie! I'm surprised you know what it is, let alone own it on DVD." Eponine exclaimed.  
"Grantaire showed it to me. I thought it was good so I bought it." Enjolras said plainly.  
"Well pop it in!" Eponine hollered. Enjolras put the disc in and started the movie.  
  
Eponine hummed along to the music and laughed a bit as it played. But sometime close to the mid-end of it she drifted off to sleep, leaning on Enjolras's shoulder. He however watched the entirety of it, and teared up a bit. Once it ended he looked down at Eponine, and decided not to wake her seeing as how peaceful she looked sleeping. He sat there and slowly drifted to sleep with her, resting his head on hers.


End file.
